


Tasting You

by thotyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: JaeYong - Freeform, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotyong/pseuds/thotyong
Summary: Lee Taeyong eating his beloved chocolate and Jaehyun wanted a taste.





	Tasting You

“You do realize you’ve been eating that for the past thirty minutes, don’t you?”

Taeyong looked up, still holding the bar of chocolate he was eating, finding Jaehyun leaning against the door. He grinned upon seeing the dimpled boy, “How long have you been standing there?”

“A while.” Jaehyun replied, smiling at his favorite hyung.

Taeyong’s smile grew wider and Jaehyun felt that familiar and exciting flutter his heart does whenever he sees the man.

“I didn’t notice you.” He scooted as Jaehyun sat down beside him on his bed. Jaehyun moved closer towards Taeyong like it was the most natural thing to do. Truth be known, Taeyong’s heart was beating like crazy. This proximity… Jaehyun was way too close, invading his personal space. But it was invasion that was deeply welcomed.

“I know.” came Jaehyun’s whispered response. “Is it good?” He asked, nodding towards the chocolate Taeyong have been eating, “You’ve been going at it that you’ve barely noticed my presence.”

Taeyong perked up, taking another bite of the luscious chocolate. “Hmm.” he nodded, even going as far as closing his eyes as he savored the taste. “So good.”

If anybody knew, they would surely applaud Jaehyun’s control. It took all his might not to push Taeyong down and kiss him thoroughly.

“Jaehyun?”

The next thing Jaehyun knew he was on top of Lee Taeyong. The boy pinned beneath him, looking at him with his wide doe-eyes, “Jaehyun?” he said breathless, bewilderment lacing his voice.

Fuck. Jaehyun thought, closing his eyes, fighting the urge to lean down and kiss that chocolate smudge on the side of Taeyong’s lips. “Stop me.” he pleaded, almost begging. “Hyung, please stop me.”

Taeyong smiled, his whole expression changing, gone was the cute astonished look. Replacing it was that seductive, charismatic look he always has on stage, like he knows what he’s doing to Jaehyun, like he knows how hard this was for Jaehyun. “No.” he purred, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, pulling him closer. “I don’t want you to.”

And at that moment, Jaehyun gave in to temptation. He leaned in and kissed Lee Taeyong. A small, chaste peck at first, tasting the chocolate on his hyung’s lips.

“It really taste good.” Taeyong breath hitched as Jaehyun kissed him again. No longer a peck but a slow and savoring kiss. The small teasing bites on his lower lip, tugging, biting, licking.

Jaehyun’s hand snaking around his hips, curling his finger at his thin waist, putting pressure there which made Taeyong gasp. The dimpled boy smiled and used this opportunity to kiss him deeper, longer. His tongue touching Taeyong’s.

There were soft sounds coming from Taeyong, whimpering, writhing under him. Jaehyun deepened the kiss, groaning as Taeyong responded, shyly at first and then boldly. 

“Sweet.” Taeyong smiled as they parted from their kiss, both gasping for air, breathless. 

“The chocolate or me?” He teased. His hands on Jaehyun’s arms, loving the taut muscles.

“The chocolate.” The younger teased, face resting on his hyung’s neck, feeling their heartbeats.

Taeyong pouted, rolling his eyes, “You can have the rest of the chocolates then.”

Jaehyun looked up, eyeing Taeyong’s swollen, pink lips. Muttering a barely audible, “It’s better this way, hyung”, before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Jaeyong fic. I kinda stopped writing two years ago so my skills are kinda rusty.


End file.
